And then you
by Basileya
Summary: Rose se dio media vuelta y se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas, no pensaba echarse a llorar delante de James. —¡Sí, claro que estoy celoso! Estoy celoso porque te quiero, ¡joder!


_¡Hooooola! Guau, he estado quince días sin subir ninguna historia, demasiado, pero he estado algo liada y no he podido. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! _

_El foro The Ruins, maravilloso, propuso un reto acerca de la tercera generación de la saga, sobre los hijos de nuestros protagonistas. En esta ocasión no había palabra obligatoria que introducir dentro del texto, aunque sí que había límite de palabras, establecido en 3000 palabras. Yo he escrito **2799 palabras**, así que estoy dentro del límite, aunque era un límite bastante amplío._

_La pareja que he elegido ha sido la formada por **James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley**, una pareja que me encantó desde el principio por mucho que ambos sean primos, es súper interesante. Espero que os guste la historia y disfruteis mucho con su lectura._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>And then you<strong>

Cada vez que Rose iba a su encuentro, tenía la sensación de ser parte de una de esas retorcidas películas de espías al que su querido abuelo muggle la solía llevar cuando estaban de vacaciones.

Se subía el cuello de la túnica y miraba de forma continua a todas partes mientras caminaba, a veces casi tropezando —y sin casi— al no tener su mirada fija en el frente, por los largos y laberínticos pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de ese aula del quinto piso donde se encontraba con él. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo al recordar los suaves y tersos labios del chico sobre su piel, sobre sus propios labios, y casi se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta de las ansias que sentía porque la besase de nuevo.

Rose apresuró sus pasos cuando llegó al quinto piso y, tras atravesar un largo corredor, torció a la izquierda con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la puerta de la clase que andaba buscando ligeramente entornada; eso significaba que él ya había llegado.

Los nervios acumulados en la boca de su estómago durante el camino se convirtieron en livianas mariposas al pensar que en menos de un minuto estaría entre los brazos de James. James Sirius Potter. Su primo. Su... ¿amante? Al menos así pensaba que se llamaba al chico con el que se mantenía una relación secreta, y prohibida. Porque estaba prohibida, y estaba mal, y no podía ser, porque era su primo, y era inmoral, e ilegal de hecho, pero no podía evitarlo, y seguía yendo a sus encuentros, y no había forma de parar lo que sentía por él, porque estaba loca por aquel chico y eso, en el fondo, aunque no estaba bien, era un lujo, porque la gente no se suele enamorar así, sin reservas, sin dudas, sin que haga falta echarle ganas, y voluntad, retrasando cada noche el propio sueño para dar ventaja al sueño del otro, solo para mirarle y verle dormir a su lado.

Aunque no era como si alguno de los dos hubiese dicho en voz alta lo que sentían por el otro. Era un tema tabú, algo incómodo, y simplemente preferían besarse, acariciarse, tocarse y hablar de tonterías, o cosas serias, cualquier cosa menos lo que sentían, eso sí, cuando tenían tiempo siempre que los labios del otro se lo permitían.

Agitando su cabeza para negar levemente en un intento de apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente, agarró la manilla de la puerta con la mano y la abrió para poder entrar dentro de la clase, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahí estaba él. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella y sus manos estaban apoyadas en uno de los pupitres, provocando que su espalda quedase ligeramente encorvada.

—¡James!

La exclamación de Rose sacó a James de sus propios pensamientos y se irguió girándose sobre sus talones con expresión seria, aunque la pelirroja no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que le echó los brazos al cuello cariñosamente y se alzó de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios de su primo. James no la rodeó con sus brazos, como acostumbraba, ni tampoco buscó sus labios con la misma desesperación que ella, ni la levantó del suelo por el ímpetu con el que la besaba. No hizo nada de eso porque estaba más tieso que un palo, podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo contra el suyo incluso a través de su ropa.

—James, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Rose preocupada echando su cabeza hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos y acariciando su nuca con suavidad y ternura con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí? —espetó James con un tono de reproche y rabia que apenas pudo contener.

—¿Qué... qué dices, James? —miró la pelirroja a James sin entender qué era lo que estaba diciéndole el chico.

—Te he visto con él.

James soltó a Rose violentamente, casi haciéndola caer de la fuerza con que la empujó lejos de su cuerpo, y ella solo pudo sostenerse a un pupitre que quedaba detrás de ella para evitar terminar tirada en el suelo tratando de comprender qué demonios le estaba pasando a James para que de repente le estuviese hablando así. Por un momento creyó que estaba dentro de una pesadilla o incluso que al doblar el pasillo había entrado en una realidad paralela, quizá era así y ella ya no era Rose, y por eso James le estaba hablando así.

—¿Que me has visto con él? ¿Con quién? ¿De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó Rose completamente desorientada alzando la barbilla incrédula.

—¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando!

—¡James, deja ya las bromas! ¡No me hago la tonta! ¿O es que acaso tengo pinta de saber de qué estás hablando? —gritó Rose empezando a ponerse nerviosa de verdad y esforzándose en que no se le quebrase la voz.

—Mark McLaggen, ¿te suena de algo? —escupió James de forma envenenada.

Y entonces Rose cayó. Aquella mañana, después de desayunar —zumo de naranja y huevos revueltos sobre pan ligeramente tostado—, Mark, un compañero de su mismo curso que también pertenecía a Gryffindor y que estaba bajo las órdenes de James en el equipo de quidditch en el puesto de guardián, se acercó a ella. No es que fuesen precisamente amigos, y sabía que el chico estaba detrás de ella, le había pedido salir alguna que otra vez pero ella siempre le había dicho que no, por lo que el chico había optado por pedirle que le ayudase con Transformaciones en vez de pedirle salir con él; era una buena forma de estar cerca de ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero Rose nunca había cambiado de opinión.

Cuando se había acercado a ella esa mañana la había agarrado de la cintura de forma amistosa y, apegándola a él, le había dicho que necesitaba una nueva clase de Transformaciones ya que el profesor les iba a hacer un pequeño control tal y como hacía el primero de cada mes para comprobar cómo iban evolucionando en su materia. Ella había llevado sus manos a su pecho con la intención de separarle y quedar a una distancia prudente de él pero Mark había aprovechado para bajar sus manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda con el único propósito de apegarla más a él.

—¿Mark? ¿Estás así por Mark? ¿Es una broma? —preguntó Rose alucinada al atar los cabos que James le había ofrecido.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo con él? —exigió saber el moreno con la mandíbula completamente tensa.

—¡Nada, James! Solo se ha acercado a mí para preguntarme si podía ayudarle con el examen de Transformaciones del jueves —le explicó la pelirroja sin disimular su recién adquirido enfado.

—No me tomes por idiota, Rose —dijo James arrastrando las palabras más como un Slytherin que como el Gryffindor que era—. Te ha cogido por la cintura y tú le has abrazado. A mí no me parecían los gestos habituales cuando pides ayuda para estudiar.

—¿Que yo le he abrazado? Le estaba apartando, James, por el amor de Dios —le explicó la pelirroja con voz cansada.

—Te estaba metiendo mano, Rose, y no pienso permitir que ningún gilipollas...

—¿Que ningún gilipollas haga qué? ¡Venga, dime! —gritó Rose harta de los aires que estaba teniendo su primo y, barrita, o amante.

—No pienso permitir que ningún gilipollas ponga uno solo de sus dedos sobre ti, ¿está claro? —respondió James entre dientes.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decidir qué gilipollas me toca y qué gilipollas no lo hace. Ni siquiera eres un factor en el proceso de toma de decisión. Me tocará quien me dé la gana mientras yo no me queje.

—Tú —dijo James más cabreado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca antes apuntándola con el dedo— eres mía. Estás conmigo y no dejaré que nadie más que yo te toque, ¿me has entendido?

Rose parpadeó repetidamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Le parecía increíble que él, precisamente él, tuviese el valor de decirle que nadie más que él podía tocarle cuando James solía pasearse delante de sus narices con chicas distintas cada dos por tres. Sería cretino el tío. ¡Lo que le faltaba por oír!

—Aquí nadie es de nadie, ¿recuerdas? ¿Lo recuerdas, James? —preguntó Rose con ira al llegar a su memoria la conversación que confirmaba sus palabras.

Y entonces James lo recordó. Cuando estaban empezando aquella locura de besos robados y miradas intensas desde la distancia, el primogénito de los Potter le dijo a Rose que lo mejor sería, para no complicar las cosas, que ninguno de los dos se atase al otro; en resumen, que eran libres como el viento para liarse con quienes les diese la gana mientras se estaban viendo. Aquello no era nada serio, no podía serlo, ni aunque se empeñasen, ni aunque lo deseasen con todas sus fuerzas, así que sería una estupidez hacerse una idea equivocada sobre lo que tenían entre manos. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ni tampoco futuro. Era mejor convertirlo en un pasatiempo que en algo que cuando se rompiese, porque acabaría rompiéndose, les iba acabar haciendo daño.

Pero parecía que ahora las reglas que James había marcado desde el principio, ese pacto que ella había aceptado porque no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que ella iba a salir herida de todas maneras y que no quería compartirle con nadie, que quería algo serio con él, por mucho que le aterrase enfrentarse a las consecuencias, no valían para ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O es que las reglas solo valen cuando se trata de ti?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —gritó James con los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto completamente blancos.

—¡Estoy hablando de que todo trata siempre de ti! Tú decides besarme. Tú decides que empecemos a vernos. Tú decides cuándo y dónde nos vemos. Tú decides que podemos vernos con otras personas si queremos. ¡Tú pones las normas y yo tengo que callar y asentir! Porque, claro, tú puedes ponerte a pasearte con la chica que se te antoje delante de mis narices pero yo no puedo ayudar a un amigo a estudiar, ¿no?

—Mira, Rose, no me jodas. ¿De verdad crees que McLaggen está pensando en lo que le estás explicando cuando estudiáis? ¡Lo único que quiere ese gilipollas es meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla!

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Es que tú puedes meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, como tú dices, a esas chicas pero él no puede hacerlo conmigo?

—¡Exacto! Ahí le has dado —contestó James perdiendo los estribos por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero es que, joder, Rose no podía ser tan ingenua de pensar que McLaggen solo quería estudiar.

—Eres un maldito egoísta —le reprochó Rose intentando que la voz no se le quebrase a medida que hablaba—. Aquí todo funciona mientras las cosas sean como tú quieres. Pero cuando algo se tuerce de lo que tú has impuesto, ajá, entonces te cabreas. Y eso no es justo. Y no es justo porque... Porque no me lo merezco, ¿sabes? No me merezco que te pongas así solo porque haya estado hablando con un amigo, me haya tocado o no. No después de tener que verte a ti con otras delante de mis narices. Así que no te permito que me vengas ahora con un ataque de celos solo porque te has picado al ver a McLaggen cerca de mí.

Dicho lo cual, Rose se dio media vuelta y se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas por lo menos hasta que hubiese cerrado la puerta de la clase de la cual se disponía a salir; no pensaba echarse a llorar delante de James.

—¡Sí, claro que estoy celoso! Estoy celoso porque te quiero, ¡joder!

Los pies de Rose se quedaron clavados en el suelo de piedra sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Y, de repente, sintió que una llamarada de fuego nacía en su corazón y se extendía por todo su pecho. Su corazón ahora latía tan deprisa que por un momento creyó que le rompería una costilla y hasta le faltaba el aire. ¿Qué era lo que James acababa de decir?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Rose con la voz rota, esta vez por la emoción, girándose al tiempo que sus labios formulaban la pregunta.

James ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había dicho. Él nunca había sido un chico al que le gustase hablar sobre sus sentimientos y mucho menos cuando involucraban con su prima Rose. Pero después de ver todo el dolor que le había causado reflejado en sus ojos y la posibilidad de que todo lo que tenían terminase cuando saliese por la puerta, las palabras se le cayeron de la boca, como si ésta se hubiese dado cuenta antes que él de que la iba a perder para siempre y tenía que hacer algo.

—Yo... he dicho que... Si, me he puesto celoso —respondió James con voz queda al sentirse aterrado por primera vez en su vida, y no porque se arrepintiese de lo que acababa de decir, sino porque, por muy Gryffindor que fuese, tenía miedo de la respuesta de la chica, porque Rose era Rose, y siempre hacía lo correcto, y aquello no lo era en absoluto.

—No... Lo otro —pidió Rose con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa naciente en los labios.

La mano que parecía haber estado estrujando el corazón de James se aflojó al escuchar lo que decía Rose, al percibir emoción y necesidad que habían en su voz, y supo lo que tenía que decir.

—Que te quiero. Te quiero, Rose —dijo James sintiendo como si el enorme peso que había estado sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo se desvanecía en un ligero parpadeo.

No supo James cuándo Rose había recorrido los pasos que los separaban, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los brazos de la pelirroja rodeaban su cuello y su pequeño cuerpo se apretujaba contra el suyo, más ancho y musculoso, como si con aquel gesto quisiese fundirse con él, pidiéndole, por favor, que no cambiase de opinión, que no la dejase nunca.

Rose no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar mientras escondía su cara en el hueco del cuello de James pero al sentir que los brazos del chico la apretaban con fuerza contra él sus pulsaciones bajaron, tranquilizándose, sabiendo aunque las cosas estaban muy complicadas, muchísimo, saldrían adelante, lo conseguirían.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y James nunca creyó que cuatro palabras pudiesen sonar tan bien. Escuchar de los labios de Rose que le quería era... simplemente maravilloso. Siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando alguien, cualquiera, ya fuese su madre, sus abuelos, quien fuese, le había dicho que le quería. Pero ahora lo único que quería era volver a escuchar a Rose decirle aquellas palabras que en sus labios no sonaban para nada estúpidas, sino preciosas.

—Dilo otra vez. Otra vez —pidió James sin poder contenerse, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual cuando se trataba de ella.

Rose echó su cabeza hacia atrás solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír entre lágrimas aun no derramadas.

—Te quiero —repitió Rose con el corazón rebosante de amor—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te...

Antes de Rose pudiese decirle que le quería una vez más, James cubrió los labios de la pelirroja con los suyos, besándola y haciéndoselo saber a través de ese beso. El primogénito de los Potter la apretó más contra su cuerpo y la sintió deshacerse entre sus brazos, y justo cuando estaba antes de profundizar el beso, entreabriendo sus labios con su lengua, se separó de su boca.

—No te he engañado nunca. No he estado con ninguna chica que no hayas sido tú desde que empezamos, Rose. Te lo prometo —le explicó James queriendo, y necesitando, que ella supiese que había sido la única para él, que por mucho que las chicas se le hubiesen seguido acercando como siempre, él nunca les había correspondido.

La fuerza y seguridad que irradiaban los ojos de James, fue suficiente para que Rose hiciese desaparecer todas las dudas que podría haber podido tener. Así que cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le acercó más a ella.

—Lo sé.

Y, con esas dos palabras deslizándose de entre sus labios, Rose se puso de puntillas para quedar a la altura de James y le miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia él para poder besarle, sabiendo que todo saldría bien, no sabía cómo, pero encontrarían la forma.

* * *

><p><em>Y... ¡finite incantatem! Aquí ha terminado este oneshot que espero que os haya gustado. Decidme, ¿qué opinión tenéis sobre el fic? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? Me interesan todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones, así que, por favor, hacédmelas saber, porque me hacen muy feliz :3<em>

_Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un **minific Dramione** pero también tengo en mente otro minific Scorpius&Rose y puede que hasta un minific James&Rose, pero de momento me centraré en el primero que he nombrado; espero veros por allí._

_Como he dicho al principio, este fic entra en el concurso del reto del foro The Ruins y, por eso, si os ha gustado y creéis que lo merece, os agradecería mucho que os pasaseis por allí para dejar vuestro voto._

_Un beso, un achuchón, y recordad, ¡dadle a **"Review tis chapter"** si queréis encontraros con James en aulas perdidas y... cejas cejas!_


End file.
